In known arrangements of landing flaps, operable by way of a central drive unit with a shafting, a plurality of landing flaps are activated. Local actuating elements having the form of spindles or crank mechanisms hold and tilt the individual flap. Normally, two synchronously operating local actuating devices are arranged.
There is a deficiency in that in the case of a fault of a local actuator, synchronization is no longer maintained, and the flap becomes twisted and jammed. If the fault is not detected in time and the flap continues to be activated, this results in the destruction of the flap structure.
To prevent such a state it is known to arrange a design comprising a double load path of the local actuating device. Furthermore, it is known that a torsion and a jamming is arranged by a position comparison between the flaps at the point of separation between two flaps. In particular, it is known to monitor torsion and jamming by a position comparison between the flaps at the point of separation between two flaps.
Furthermore, EP-B-922 633 provides for determining torsion and jamming by way of a comparison of the flap position of each drive station, wherein the flap positions are fed to a rotary sensor by way of rod assemblies/crank arrangements. However, it has been shown that such an arrangement with a rod assembly or a crank arrangement is disadvantageous because their tolerances have a negative influence on measuring accuracy. This results in the flap structures and mountings having to be designed to cope with unnecessarily large error forces. Furthermore, in the case of flaps with a fixed rotary axis, an unnecessarily large number of additional components are required.